


no deal

by gazzgirr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazzgirr/pseuds/gazzgirr
Summary: dean tries to get Cas back after leviathan is freed he tries to make a deal with Crowley  (short and sad)





	

Dean was standing in the middle of a crossroads screaming his head off 

“Come on you dick I know you can hear me, you prick” he said as he took another swig from the whiskey bottle in his hand 

“Dean what a pleasure” Crowley said, walking up behind him “where are your manners using such language towards someone in my position”

“Exactly you are king of hell bring him back you helped get him mixed in this shit bring him back, I will make a deal I will give you my soul right now for him bring him back” 

“Sorry darling, but I can't an angel's soul is not really part of my domain” 

“I swear Crowley you find a way to fix this or I will hunt you and every last one of your kind down and rip all of you to pieces as I throw all of you back into hell” 

“Well aren't you in a bad mood” 

“I swear Crowley” Dean said as he staggered not sure if his double vision was from the booze or the tears 

“I am truly sorry Dean and I mean it, I am and I do not say that ever this is one rare chance there is nothing I can do I have tried to fix it, but the only thing I recommend doing is what I have been doing and that is hiding Before what was released from your boyfriend comes and kills us all” 

“Shut up Crowley” Dean said, throwing the bottle at the Demon he moved quickly to avoid being hit by the bottle because even when completely hammered Dean still had excellent aim 

“Dean”

“Just fuck off you fucking demon before I kill you” 

With that Crowley disappeared and Dean dropped to his knees screaming again “where are you Cas I know you can hear me you fucking prick come back, ” he started beating at the ground until tiny pieces of gravel dug into his hands making a blood trail down his fingers 

“Cas I love you” was all he said as he curled up on the road waiting for his angel that would never come


End file.
